


Hallucination

by Rainy_dearest



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_dearest/pseuds/Rainy_dearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which York lives, but something is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucination

_How did I get here?_

The question kept ringing in York’s mind over and over. He had been laying low for years since Delta had helped fake his death, but then somehow he ended up bumping into Wash of all people. Of course, he was happy to see the kid- well, he supposed he couldn’t call him kid after all that had happened- but York was a bit worried. After bombarding him with questions like “How are you still alive?” and “I blew you up! Where have you been?” (which York was still upset about. “I mean, really man? Not even any kind farewells or lilies or anything?”) York finally got him to calm down for each of them to explain their stories. And that’s when he’d found out.

Carolina was still alive.

The news thrilled him and also terrified him, and as he stood in the doorway of her room, York still felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. He had asked Wash to let him see her alone, and now was beginning to reconsider his decision. The door was open and he could see her cleaning her weapons, out of her armor for once. Her back was turned to him, but he knew it was her, just from the way she moved and how her hands pushed her hair back out of her face and god he had missed the sight of her.

“Carolina?” Her shoulders tensed but she didn’t turn around,and York stepped inside. She still hadn’t moved and he walked over until he was standing in front of her. His form casted a shadow over her but she didn’t look up, and instead went back to cleaning her gun. York kneeled in front of her, making sure she was looking at him before he dared speak again.

“Carolina. It’s me. York. I-well, I’m not dead.” He wanted to reach out and take her hand, but she looked almost fragile and he had the same fear of breaking her that he did when she had the AIs. Carolina stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, her expression unreadable, before shaking her head and standing. York blinked; her reaction- or lack of reaction- not registering at first.

He rocked back on his heels as she began making her way to her makeshift bed where the rest of her weapons were placed. “You know, I was expectin’ a ‘Welcome back!’ or ‘I missed you!’ or something.” He called after her jokingly. She paused for a moment, and then went back to work cleaning another gun, not even bothering to glance in his direction.

York stood slowly and tried to make his way over to her. “Is something wrong? Carolina, look at me-” he tried to touch her but she jerked away before he could, fear shining in her eyes for a brief second before she bit her lip and looked determinately away from him, whispering angrily to herself to quietly for York to understand.

He wanted her to say something. Anything. He didn’t care if she screamed at him or chewed him out for leaving or even shot at him. Anything was better than this goddamn silence. Anything that would let him know what was _wrong_. Was she angry at him? Did she really not care that he was back? Had the AIs damaged her so much that she simply didn’t recognize him anymore?

Carolina pushed past him and walked out and York trailed behind her wordlessly. Wash was waiting with a grin outside, happy that he was going to see two of his closest friends together again. The grin quickly disappeared once he saw Carolina’s expression, and he exchanged a confused look with York. The man simply shrugged helplessly, and Wash suddenly became very serious.

“York,” He drew the name out, a strange protective glint in his eyes, “What did you say to her?”

Any reply that York was about to make was cut off by the sound of Carolina’s rifle hitting the floor. Both men jerked their heads in her direction. Carolina was visibly shaking, her hands balled into tiny fists. She slowly lifted her head and her wide eyes darted from Wash to York and back again. When she spoke it came out as just above a whisper but York could still hear the barely hidden hopefulness in her tone.

“You can see him too?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had this headcannon that Carolina frequently hallucinates after her AI are taken away. Usually she sees York, and is happy for a while, but then she realizes that it isn't real, and he's still dead, and then all that pain crashes over her again. So now everytime she start hallucinating she just tries to ignore it so she doesn't have to go through that again.
> 
> Anyways, Wash is kinda like a protective little brother, and he just wants to see his best friends get back together because YAY! Someone is happy for once!   
> *locks self in closet until reports are finished STOP PROCRASTINATING DAMMIT RAINY*


End file.
